Due to consumer demand, the recording speed of CD-RW drives continues to increase. The heat generated during the operation of the CD-RW drive typically increases with the recording speed, however. This additional heat adversely affects the efficiency of the CD-RW drive and may damage the circuits or components of the CD-RW drive.
Traditionally, a small fan is used in the CD-RW drive for discharging the heat generated during the operation. When the CD-RW drive operates, the fan operates at the same time to convey the air inside the CD-RW drive. The housing of the traditional CD-RW drive includes an outlet. The circulated air with the heat is discharged from the outlet to decrease the temperature inside the CD-RW drive.
It is typically efficient to discharge the heat from the CD-RW drive by using the fan. However, the cost of the CD-RW drive typically increases due to adding a fan. Moreover, the CD-RW drive cannot normally discharge heat if the fan broken down. It is therefore desirable to provide a low-cost heat discharge structure in the CD-RW drive for efficiently discharging the heat.